Un jour comme les autres
by Mad Meloon
Summary: Cette journée avait pour tant commencée comme toutes les autres... Seulement, il a suffit que Sirius "voit" dans sa boule de cristal pour que tout dérape. Et maintenant Remus ne sait plus comment gérer cette histoire. OS


Cet écrit totalement absurde résulte d'un challenge d'écriture initié au forum francophone, à l'adresse suivante : http:/ w w w . /myforums/Forum_francophone/577456/. Le but était d'introduire les mots suivants : massage, sectionner, mycose, chauve, sacquer, bonbon, secret, férocité (ils sont en gras dans le texte); ainsi que quelques vers.

Disclaimer : comme tout le monde le sait, tout appartient à JKR, toutes mes excuses à Horace Slughorn que je martyrise.

* * *

**Un jour comme les autres**

* * *

Vérifiant le désordre de ses cheveux dans un des multiples miroirs qui tapissaient la salle de Divination, James lança d'un ton nonchalant à son meilleur ami :

-C'est toi qui t'y colle en premier ! Aucune négociation possible ! Je t'ai couvert face à MacGo hier !

Sirius, la bouche grande ouverte et coupé dans son élan de protestation, lui lança un regard furieux avant de rapprocher la boule de cristal de sa place d'un geste rageur qui manqua d'envoyer la boule au tapis.

-Faut que ça tombe un jour où je n'ai aucune inspiration… grommela le gryffondor déjà lassé de ce cours qui venait pourtant à peine de commencer.

Remus qui était dos à lui se retourna et lui adressa un rire moqueur :

-Etrangement, c'est toujours en Divination que tu n'as jamais d'inspiration Patmol. Pourtant, je suis sûr que tu parviendras quand même à sortir une de tes âneries habituelles.

Le brun, désespéré, râla sur l'absence totale de solidarité masculine et continua son discours sur le fait qu'il aurait mieux fait de naître fille, qu'après tout les filles ont beaucoup moins de choses à faire pour être belles, que les garçons doivent toujours faire le premier pas, qu'en plus il aurait été absolument magnifique en fille, étant déjà le plus beau mec de Poudlard, il était logique qu'il soit la plus belle fille… Tout cela sur les yeux ébahis de Remus et le ricanement moqueur de James. Quand soudain, il s'arrêta, attrapa la pauvre boule de cristal entre ses mains et la colla presque à son nez afin de mieux la regarder.

-Sirius ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Remus.

-Patmol, tu sais qu'il s'agit d'une boule de cristal et non d'un paquet de Chocogrenouilles n'est ce pas ? se moqua joyeusement James.

-Chut ! intima Sirius, ne me déconcentrez pas ! Je vois quelqu'un sur un lit !

-Tu sais Patmol, tenta Remus, ça ne sert pas à grand-chose de jouer la comédie, le professeur Catliff ne te regarde pas, il est occupé avec Lynn qui s'est sûrement évanouie en pensant à son Finnigan. Parait que ses parents lui mettent la pression parce que c'est un moldu…

Le ton de Remus s'était abaissé à la fin de la dernière phrase, un peu rêveur. James, interloqué, regardait alternativement ses deux amis avant de se tourner vers Peter, cherchant à tout prix une explication plausible.

-Dis moi Queudver, tu as testé une de tes potions sur eux ? Depuis quand Sirius voit _réellement_ quelque chose dans les boules de cristal ? Depuis quand notre Remus s'intéresse aux ragots ?

Peter s'apprêta à bredouiller une quelconque excuse plaintive quand Sirius, secouant la sphère comme si cela l'aiderait à confirmer ce qu'il voyait, l'interrompit brutalement :

-Chut je vous ai dit ! La personne est attachée contre son gré ! Je crois bien qu'il est en train de crier. Y a pas un zoom sur ce foutu truc ?

Sentant l'égarement de James, il lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide avant de retourner son attention sur la boule de verre.

-Je te promets que je n'invente pas James ! Il est plus vieux que nous je crois. Il est blond mais pas blond clair comme les Malefoy, assez gros, et peut être une moustache…

Sirius cherchait ses mots afin de convaincre son ami et par conséquent ne vit pas l'air effaré du brun qui lui faisait face.

-Sirius. Tu me jures que tu n'inventes pas ! Tu n'as pas reconnu de qui il s'agissait ?

Interdit, Sirius le regarda bizarrement.

-Promis juré ! Tu as trouvé de qui je parlais ? Je faisais plutôt attention à l'endroit où il se trouvait, comme ça on pourra aller le sauver ! Mais maintenant que tu me le dis, c'est vrai que ça me dit quelque chose… Allez tourne la tête vers moi petit, allez fais un effort si tu veux que Tonton Patpat et Papy Jamesie viennent te sauver !

Désespéré par les pitreries de son ami, James se tourna une énième fois vers les miroirs omniprésents dans cette pièce afin de vérifier sa coiffure. Il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux en bataille en espérant secrètement s'être trompé sur la personne. Il n'osait pas imaginer les conséquences s'il avait raison. Un cri de Sirius lui fit reporter son attention vers celui-ci.

-Non ! Slugy ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là ?

D'un geste impérieux, James lui fit comprendre de baisser le son. Mr Catliff était arrivé à la table de Remus et Peter. Sirius reposa brusquement la boule de cristal comme si cette dernière l'avait brûlé et se pencha vers James qui avait fait de même. Ils se mirent à chuchoter fébrilement.

-Pourquoi Slugy serait-il retenu prisonnier ? Ce n'est pas possible !

-Arrête de l'appeler Slugy, Sirius ! Tu es certain qu'il était attaché ? Il criait peut être à cause d'un cauchemar.

-J'en suis sûr et certain ! Qui pourrait en vouloir à Slugy chéri ? Voldemort ?

-Non je ne pense pas, Slughorn est assez inoffensif et c'est le directeur des Serpents quand même.

-Mais alors pourquoi il est retenu prisonnier ? Ça veut dire que celui qui nous fera cours dans deux heures est un imposteur ?

-Es tu certain que cela se passe en ce moment ?

-Et comment je pou…

-Eh bien Messieurs je vois qu'un véritable débat a lieu ici. L'un d'entre vous aurait-il enfin vu quelque chose ou bien Mr Potter était-il encore en train de discourir sur la beauté de Miss Evans ? intervint le professeur railleur.

James, gêné, baissa la tête, laissant à Sirius le soin de répondre.

-Oui Mr Catliff, je me suis vu dans le bureau du professeur MacGonagall. Et elle n'avait pas l'air de me féliciter pour mon comportement pourtant exemplaire ces derniers temps. C'est pour cela que j'aimerai savoir si ce que j'ai vu va se passer ou est déjà passé. Vous pouvez m'aider ?

Avec un sourire moqueur, le vieil homme orienta ses grands yeux aveugles vers le Gryffondor et répondit d'une voix ironique.

-Je suppose que s'il s'agit d'un fait futur, vous ferez tout ce que vous pourrez pour éviter cet évènement malencontreux n'est ce pas ? Pour répondre à votre question, j'ai besoin de savoir de quelle couleur étaient les volutes qui entouraient la vision.

Sirius leva les yeux au plafond, détestant voir ces yeux laiteux qui semblaient réussir à lire en lui.

-Je dirai or pâle, presque orangé.

-Bien, alors il s'agit du présent. Cette scène s'est passée ou se passera aujourd'hui.

Le professeur se détourna et se dirigea vers Franck Longdubat qui commençait à élever la voix contre Steven Blockehurst. Une fois que le vieillard se fut suffisamment éloigné pour ne plus les entendre, Sirius jeta un regard accusateur à James.

-Menteur ! Tu m'as dénoncé à MacGo ! Sinon comment t'expliques que je me retrouve chez la vieille chouette ?

James répondit avec un air affligé.

-Sirius, tu te rappelles qu'il s'agit d'un mensonge que tu as sorti à Catliff pour ne pas parler de Slugy chéri ?

Un éclair de génie sembla traverser Sirius.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, excuse moi Cornedrue. Tu as entendu ? Ça se passe aujourd'hui ! Il faut absolument qu'on sauve Slugy ! Imagine de quelle humeur il sera demain s'il reste attaché comme ça !

James secoua la tête, ne croyant pas en la naïveté de son ami. A ce point là, était-ce encore de la naïveté ? Remus se retourna, sérieux comme toujours.

-A mon avis Sirius, les conséquences peuvent être plus graves qu'une simple mauvaise humeur. Pourquoi ne pas avoir tout raconté à Catliff ?

Vexé Sirius répondit d'un ton hargneux :

-Et si il est dans le coup lui aussi ? Je suis sûr que le vieil aveugle cache bien son jeu depuis le début ! Tu veux finir attaché nu sur un lit toi aussi? Non on doit garder le **secret** !

Beaucoup plus pragmatique, James coupa l'élan du brun teigneux et répondit au préfet :

-Tu crois réellement que quiconque, à part nous, le croira ?

La réponse tombant sous le sens, Remus ne se donna pas la peine de dire quoique ce soit à ce sujet. D'autant plus qu'il pensait avoir compris de quoi il retournait.

-A votre place, je ne tenterai rien. Vous ne savez pas du tout ce qu'il se passe.

-Ah parce que toi, ô grand Remus-Tout-Savant, tu sais parfaitement ce qu'il arrive à Slughorn ? répondit grincheusement Sirius dont l'orgueil avait été blessé.

Cette fois ci ce fut au tour de Remus d'être blessé.

…

L'heure venait de sonner et ils se dirigeaient vers leur prochain cours. Histoire de la magie. Sirius et James purent discuter à leur aise de la mission Révélation, comme ils venaient de la baptiser. Toujours en froid avec eux, Remus préféra s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la salle avec Lily. Peter avait hésité un instant mais voyant les deux bruns déjà lancés dans leurs messes basses et se sentant déjà exclu, il se décida à suivre Remus dans son exil.

A la fin de l'heure qui s'était déroulée sans incidents notables, les principaux perturbateurs étant momentanément en pleine guerre froide, les deux inséparables avaient mis au point trois plans afin de révéler l'imposteur qui séquestrait leur professeur.

Vint alors le cours de potion. En apercevant le professeur arriver, James fut rassuré pour leur plan A. Sirius lui murmura :

-Je te l'avais bien dit ! Ses cheveux n'ont jamais eu une couleur aussi éclatante ! D'habitude ils sont légèrement plus court, et beaucoup plus ternes. Il s'agit sûrement d'une perruque…

Alors qu'ils s'installaient à leurs bureaux, oubliant totalement Remus et Peter, James essaya de modérer l'enthousiasme de son ami.

-Arrête Patmol, on dirait vraiment une fille là ! Mais j'admets que tu avais raison de dire que ses cheveux étaient étranges.

-Cela nous apprend quelque chose sur l'identité de l'imposteur : il n'a pas de cheveux ! s'emballa Sirius.

-Tu n'es pas obligé d'être **chauve** pour porter une perruque, tempéra James, maintenant on ferait mieux d'écouter le cours si tu veux qu'il nous fasse suffisamment confiance pour le plan A. Autrement, on risque de se faire **sacquer** ! Alors je t'en prie, pour une fois, juste une fois, sois sérieux Patmol !

Sirius voulut à répondre que son charme légendaire suffirait amplement, mais l'air concentré de James le dissuada de dire quoique ce soit. Il se résolut donc à écouter attentivement les paroles de l'imposteur. Après tout peut être qu'ainsi il trouverait une preuve de la mystification !

-Et n'oubliez pas ! Si vous **sectionnez **trop lentement le corps des cochenilles, tous les liquides vont se répandre ! Soyez rapides mais précis ! Sans ça… De même le feu doit être diminué d'un degré toutes les cinq minutes, si vous oubliez cela vous…

La concentration de Sirius se relâcha, le discours de l'imposteur était aussi inintéressant que celui de Slugy. Il jeta un coup d'œil à James afin de s'assurer que celui-ci écoutait bien avant de se mettre à rêvasser.

…

Quand la fin du cours sonna, James lança un regard irrité à Sirius qui n'avait presque rien fait et qui semblait maintenant se réveiller. Ils prirent le temps de ranger leurs affaires afin de rester seuls avec le professeur. Quand Tristan Chang eut fini de se faire passer un savon par le faux professeur, il ne resta plus qu'eux trois dans la salle des sous sols. Le Plan A était lancé. Alors que James posait délicatement le flacon de potion, Sirius commença le numéro de charme.

-Mr Slughorn, ma cousine connaît très bien une jeune fille qui semble être un véritable prodige du vol. Cela vous intéresserait-il que je lui parle de votre club et que je vous la présente lors de son arrivée à Poudlard ?

Le professeur lui lança un regard suspicieux.

-Il me semblait que vous aviez été renié par votre famille Mr Black.

-Bien sûr, répondit Sirius avec un sourire innocent, mais je m'entends encore très bien avec Andromeda, vous savez, celle qui s'est marié avec un moldu.

Le professeur se détendit et se reposa de tout son long sur son fauteuil.

-Ah oui en effet je me souviens. Une sorcière très douée votre cousine. J'étais persuadé qu'elle accomplirait de grandes choses. Je pense que l'on peut considérer que braver toutes les valeurs de votre famille comme elle l'a fait est une grande chose.

Sirius fut froissé par cette remarque. Que Slughorn admire Andromeda, soit, mais lui il avait fait exactement la même chose, et il n'avait pas eu un sou d'admiration ! James le comprenant, il se dépêcha de prendre le relais.

-Vous m'avez l'air plutôt tendu, si vous voulez on peut vous faire un petit **massage**. Je suis parti en vacances à Bali cet été, et j'y ai appris des techniques très utiles. Bien entendu cela restera entre nous…

Le professeur lui lança un clin d'œil.

-Si cela reste entre nous je ne vois absolument aucune raison de refuser.

James alors plongea ses doigts dans la chevelure blonde du pseudo professeur. Ses doigts palpaient, tournaient, soulevaient, tâtaient, caressaient la moindre parcelle de peau à la recherche d'une preuve qu'il s'agissait d'une perruque. Sirius ne voulant pas rester à ne rien faire, commença à délacer la chaussure droite de son professeur quand ce dernier l'arrêta brusquement.

-Que comptez vous faire Mr Black ?

-Et bien vous masser les pieds… Mais si vous ne voulez pas, ce n'est pas bien grave. Je comprends, peut être avez-vous des **mycoses** ou d'autres problèmes de pieds. Moi-même ayant eu une verrue pendant longtemps, je comprends tout à fait votre malaise…

Voyant que le professeur allait bientôt exploser de colère, James retira ses mains et s'éloigna prudemment en jetant un regard furieux à Sirius. Comme il l'avait deviné, la tempête Slughorn se déclencha.

-Dehors Black ! Quelle impolitesse ! Les jeunes de nos jours ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient ! Si j'avais osé parler ainsi à mes professeurs…

Les deux élèves repentants se dirigèrent à pas lents vers la porte. Furieux, James murmura discrètement :

-Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vérifier quoique ce soit !

Sirius lui offrit un petit sourire d'excuse, charmeur avec ses yeux d'argent.

-On a toujours le plan B… On en parle dans la salle commune !

Alors qu'ils allaient franchir la lourde porte en ébène, une question fusa.

-Attendez Black, comment s'appelle-t-elle cette petite ?

Avec un clin d'œil enjoué pour James, le brun se retourna, un petit sourire en coin creusant une fossette dans sa joue droite.

-Gwenog Jones Monsieur. Passez une bonne soirée.

…

-Non non non !

Sirius s'énerva et envoya valser le lourd grimoire traitant des animaux non magiques à l'autre bout de la table d'acajou. Soit en plein dans les parchemins couverts de ratures et de gribouillage de James. Ce dernier repoussa calmement l'épais manuscrit et remis en ordre ses papiers afin de détourner l'attention de la Salle commune des Gryffondors.

-J'aimerai que tu cesses de me distraire Sirius ! Retranscrire ces quelques lignes n'est vraiment pas aisé pour moi ! Je tiens d'ailleurs à te signifier qu'un détour aux cuisines me sera nécessaire.

Cette déclaration doucha l'énervement de Sirius qui regarda James la bouche grande ouverte.

-Je crois que tu te complique la vie James ! Je ne t'ai pas non plus demandé de le faire en ancien français ! Et je ne trouve pas le moyen de diriger la souris ! On y arrivera pas ! Le plan B est en train de tomber à l'eau !

En voyant James reprendre ses parchemins d'un air affairé, collant presque son nez aux lettres qu'il traçait fiévreusement, Sirius se posa des questions. Questions qui trouvèrent rapidement une réponse en une espèce de feulement menaçant.

-Plan B ? Vous auriez donc déjà mis en œuvre un Plan A ? Que comptez vous faire encore ? Vous n'allez pas martyriser une pauvre souris pour vos caprices de gamins désoeuvrés !

-Ah Lunard, je ne t'avais pas vu arriver, ni même entendu, tu es toujours aussi discret à ce que je vois, plaida Sirius en se retournant lentement, craintif.

-Ne change pas le sujet de conversation ! Que comptez-vous faire à Slughorn ? Et à cette souris ? Je vous ai dit de ne pas vous en mêler ! s'énerva franchement Remus.

-Rien, rien du tout ! Trois fois rien je t'assure ! Tu sais que Slugy chéri a peur des souris, ce serait juste une sorte de test ! L'imposteur sera rapidement démasqué ! Et devant tout le monde, donc plein de témoins !

-Trois fois rien ? Slughorn n'est pas le seul à avoir peur des souris, la pauvre risque de se faire écraser avant d'arriver face à ton professeur adoré ! Pleins de témoins, ça veut aussi dire plein de témoin de la bêtise que tu t'apprêtes à commettre idiot ! Comment comptes tu échapper à MacGonagall cette fois ci ?

-Justement, c'est pour ça que je cherche un sort pour diriger la souris à distance. Je ne me ferai pas prendre ! Et puis si jamais c'est le cas, j'assumerai mon erreur en héros reconnaissant ses fautes ! déclama Sirius une main sur le cœur, les yeux brillants. Et puis peut être que comme ça ma Lily comprendra enfin que je suis l'homme qu'il lui faut !

James eut un reniflement méprisant, ne levant surtout pas la tête.

-Ne mêle pas Lily à tes sottises s'il te plait Pat.

Malgré ses précautions pour ne pas amener l'attention de Remus sur lui, le loup garou reporta son regard mordoré sur le dernier descendant des Potter.

-Et toi James, je te croyais plus sensé, pourquoi tu le laisses faire ?

-Moi aussi j'ai envie de savoir ce qu'il se passe. Tu ne veux rien nous dire, ok on se débrouille tous seuls comme des grands ! Puis il fait ce qu'il veut avec le Plan B, moi je m'occupe du Plan C… répondit le brun avec un haussement d'épaules.

-Je vois… Et bien soit, je vous laisse vous ridiculiser, mais quand Slughorn vous aura punis à vie, ne venez SURTOUT pas vous plaindre ! Et pitié trouvez autre chose qu'une souris !

-Une souris ? Vous avez besoin d'une souris ? Je suis là si vous voulez ! se proposa Peter, tout juste arrivé, une Suçacide dans la bouche.

Sirius sauta sur le malheureux jeune homme qui ne comprit pas comment sa friandise vola à travers la salle avant d'atterrir dans les cheveux d'une Lily dédaigneuse.

-Peter ! Mon héros ! Dans mes bras !

-Heu là, c'est plutôt toi qui est dans mes bras Patmol… protesta mollement Peter, dépassé par les évènements.

Sous le regard consterné de Remus, Sirius entraîna le petit blond grassouillet dehors afin de lui expliquer ce qu'il attendait de lui. Quand le préfet se retourna vers l'attrapeur, ce dernier admirait ostensiblement un morceau de parchemin complètement déchiré où quatre lignes dansaient. Devant le grand sourire idiot, annonciateur des pires bêtises et/ou déclarations à Lily, le loup garou laissa tomber. Après tout qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils veulent, ils les avaient assez prévenus.

…

Les trois garçons s'étaient installés à l'extrémité de la table la plus proche de celle des professeurs, sous le regard méfiant de Minerva qui semblait prête à sacrifier la conversation de Flitwick à la surveillance du trop célèbre trio. James et Sirius tentaient vainement de rester discrets dans leurs fréquents coups d'œil vers la table des professeurs, ce que ne manquait pas Minerva. Néanmoins cette dernière ne pouvait décemment pas ignorer les questions du directeur. En voyant sa directrice de maison enfin détourner son regard, Sirius adressa un sourire reconnaissant à Dumbledore sans même s'en rendre compte. En revanche ce dont il se rendit bien compte, c'est l'étrange clin d'œil que le vieil homme lui avait envoyé. Déconcerté, Sirius fit signe à James de lancer le Plan B.

L'attrapeur glissa ses longs doigts dans une poche secrète et sortit avec délicatesse Peter qui grignotait tranquillement des miettes de tarte à la citrouille. Quand le rat comprit qu'il était l'heure pour lui d'entrer en scène, il mordit une dernière fois dans les morceaux de tartes, se remplit les bajoues et détala entre les pieds du bancs en direction de la tables des professeurs. Avec un sourire satisfait James se frotta les mains afin de les débarrasser des dernières miettes et entama une discussion sur le Quidditch avec Sirius en attente de la crise qui n'allait pas tarder. Tout cela sous l'œil furieux de Remus.

Etrangement, le premier cri qui retentit ne fut pas celui du professeur de Potions, ni celui d'une femme effrayé. Non non. Mais ce fut pire.

-Sale bête ! Comment a-t-elle pu arriver là ? AAAAH ! Miss Teigne attaque ! Attaque ma chérie ! AAAAH !

Devant la détermination du chat, décidé à sauver son maître, Remus frémit en pensant à ce que subirait Peter s'il se faisait attraper par le terrible félin. En revanche, loin des états d'âmes du loup garou, Sirius riait joyeusement et James, un grand sourire aux lèvres observait attentivement la réaction de l'imposteur. Réaction qui ne tarda pas. Le petit blond grassouillet envoya valser son plat de pommes de terre sur la table des Poufsouffles – ce qui choqua Ernie, peu habitué à recevoir des patates dans sa soupe- et grimpa difficilement sur la table en hurlant "d'écraser, de tuer, d'écrabouiller l'infâme rongeur abject". A ce moment, certaines filles comprenant ce qu'il se passait, se mirent à hurler pour la plus grande joie de James qui ne put retenir son éclat de rire.

-C'est bon, vous êtes convaincus qu'il est bien lui ? interrogea sévèrement Remus, toujours inquiet pour Peter.

Pour une fois Sirius prit un ton sérieux pour lui répondre.

-Ce n'est pas une preuve, cela veut juste dire que l'imposteur connaît suffisamment Slugy pour être au courant de sa peur des souris. Ça doit être un de ses proches… Tu sais si il a un frère ? Les frères sont souvent fourbes…

-Ah parce que tu te considères comme un proche de Slughorn ! La moitié de Poudlard est au courant de cette phobie ! ironisa le préfet. Laissez le tranquille enfin !

Malheureusement pour le trio, Lily qui passait à côté au mauvais moment comprit rapidement la situation.

-Comment ? C'est vous qui avez lâché un rat dans la Grande Salle ? En même temps, il n'y a que Potter et Black pour avoir une idée pareille… Non mais vous êtes complètement cinglés ! Je peux savoir à quoi cela vous a servi ?

Sirius se contenta de lui offrir son plus beau sourire contrit, tandis que James tentait de la raisonner.

-Voyons Lily, nous essayons seulement de…

Face à l'air affolé de Sirius, l'attrapeur préféra ne pas achever sa phrase. Après tout il leur restait encore le Plan C.

-Oui ? Vous essayez quoi au juste ? De prouver une fois de plus que vous êtes les meilleurs, les plus intelligents, les plus drôles ?

-Mais, Lily jolie, on veut…

-Ah non ! Ne m'appelle jamais comme ça Potter ! Je te l'interdis ! l'interrompit Lily avec **férocité**.

C'était le moment parfait, Sirius récupéra Peter, en un seul morceau heureusement, et leva son pouce dans la direction de James. Ce dernier se retourna totalement sur le banc afin de faire face à la préfète, lui prit la main et, l'autre main dans le dos, il déclara avec un réel accent de sincérité.

-Nonobstant tout ce que tu me fait subir,

Sache que sans toi je ne pourrais que mourir.

Aussi je te prie d'accepter, venant d'ma part,

Ces délicats et modestes **bonbons** épars.

Pendant que James tendait sa boîte de friandises à sa dulcinée furibonde, Remus chuchotait avec Sirius.

-En quoi se faire prendre une veste de plus par Lily va vous aider à trouver votre preuve ?

Fièrement, Sirius exposa l'idée fantastique qu'ils avaient eu.

-C'est pourtant évident, Lily les refusera forcément, James, désespéré se tournera vers la table des professeurs, cherchant du réconfort, et là il verra l'imposteur, toujours en train de simuler la peur. Cornedrue n'aura plus qu'à faire son regard de chien battu pour le convaincre d'accepter les bonbons ! acheva Sirius, triomphant.

-Et alors ? Cela ne prouve rien, de nombreuses personnes aiment les sucreries !

-Oui mais il y a du Veritaserum dedans ! Il sera obliger d'avouer ! Et devant témoins il ne pourra pas s'échapper !

Atterré le loup garou regarda, impuissant, la baffe que se prit James, son petit numéro devant Slughorn…

-Vous allez vous faire tuer ! Incendier ! Vous n'avez donc pas compris ?

Sirius détacha difficilement son regard de la comédie que jouait James pour lui demander, interrogateur.

-Pourquoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Quoique ce soit, ça ne peut pas être si grave que ça…

-Réfléchis bien, que m'as-tu hurler comme menace dans la salle de Divination quand je voulais prévenir Catliff?

-Que lui aussi était sûrement dans le coup. Qu'il était louche. Que tu allais finir comme Slugy. Nu sur un lit … marmonna Sirius

-Et donc… pressa Remus, en voyant James jubiler devant le professeur qui mangeait les bonbons à une vitesse hallucinante.

Les rouages du cerveau de Sirius fonctionnaient à plein régime. La voix de James s'éleva et Remus baissa la tête, essayant d'imaginer les conséquences de ce qui allait se passer.

-Révélez nous donc pourquoi vous avez attaché le professeur Slughorn contre son gré à un lit ?

Le ton emphatique de James ne l'avait manifestement pas quitté. De son côté, Sirius venant enfin de comprendre devint subitement pâle et regarda d'un air affolé le professeur en murmurant des non sans fin. Le maître des Potions blêmit et bredouilla.

-Comment ça ? Je ne me suis jamais attaché moi-même à un lit…

Consterné James le dévisagea tentant d'intégrer le fait que c'était bien Slughorn face à lui. Celui-ci venait de le confirmer sous Veritaserum. Le professeur essayait vainement de ne pas achever sa phrase et finit par marmonner assez fort pour que Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily et d'autres élèves à proximité puissent entendre.

-D'habitude, c'est Minerva qui m'attache. Et ce n'est pas contre mon gré…

* * *

Alors ? Une réaction, remarque, critique, réclamation, ou même simplement une question ? Je me ferai un plaisir d'y répondre (si si même les critiques !)


End file.
